


The adventures of Vresti and Co.

by Bereift



Series: FFXIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: For a Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Possibly some NSFW stuff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereift/pseuds/Bereift
Summary: ((These are all for a good friend of mine. I've written all of these for fun, and there is a 99.9% chance they are not edited upon posting. I will edit them when I do have the time to.))





	1. Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemonkuriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonkuriko/gifts).



> To my dear friend, Kuri,  
> Please don't perish upon reading these.  
> From,  
> Mizu

Vresti always found it difficult to enjoy the upcoming holiday. The end of the year was coming, which meant that the Starlight Celebration was going to begin soon. Some of the soldiers that went out into Gridania reported that the Eorzeans there had a wonderful time during the end of the year. They enjoyed playing in the fresh snow that was only ankle deep, or sitting around an open fire with their cups full of whatever hot beverage they were serving. Gifts would be exchanged, and they were all jolly. 

Unlike those within the depths of Eorzea, Ishgard suffered from nature’s bitter cold all year long. Snow was always underfoot, and the frigid wind nipped at their noses no matter what ‘season’ it was. Those that had never stepped foot in Ishgard or into Coerthas didn’t understand how tiresome it gets to be when you’re freezing constantly, or when your boots are so soaked with snow that you couldn’t feel your toes. 

Frankly, the holidays just make Vresti grumpy. 

Although he had moved out of the Blume years ago, when Count Edmont gave him succor into his own home, Vresti could barely stand being in the manor during the holidays. It was...so festive and inviting, but after being stuck in the poorer part of Ishgard, he could not contribute to the happy and giving atmosphere that seemed to seep from every pore of everyone who resided there. Especially when he knew that there were many who still sat in the Blume, chilled to the bone and hoping they didn’t freeze to death during the coldest month of the year. 

However, that very thought was the reason why he was standing in Aymeric’s kitchen, flipping absently through a book while a stew bubbled on the stove beside him. It was his first holiday in Aymeric’s manor, and here Vresti was, making a stew instead of putting up decorations. Sure, there were a few baubles hanging from one of the miniature trees sitting in their dining hall, but other than that, nothing else was up. Aymeric was too busy working at his post to be putting up décor, and the only thing Vresti had done was place a festive blanket over their bed and removing the thick blanket that covered it for the rest of the year. Aymeric never said a thing about wanting to add more, so Vresti left it at that. 

Pulling himself away from his book, Vresti turned on his heel to check on his stew. Taking a quick stir with the ladle, he could tell it was thick enough to his liking, and fully cooked. Sliding on the mitts he left beside the stove, Vresti moved the metal pot off of the flame, and let it rest on the grate next to it. He turned the knob off on the stove and watched as the fire that had heated the pot died out before removing his mitts and leaving the kitchen. If he was to feed some of the people that resided in the Blume, he would have to move swiftly. Night would fall soon, and he didn’t want to be there too late into the evening. He also had to return the pot, which he was borrowing from Gibrillont before he closed for the evening, and that was in a few short hours.

Rushing up the stairs and into his shared room with Aymeric, Vresti threw open the closet to grab his coat that rested upon its hook and his boots, which were at the back of the closet. As he rummaged to get his boots, he heard the front door slam shut from below. Pulling himself out of the closet with his boots being held firmly at the top by his fingertips, Vresti slid them on where he stood and tucked his pants into the top of them. He strained his ears to try to listen to the muffled talking that rose from the floor below, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. Pulling his coat from the hook, Vresti shrugged it on and rushed back down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen.

There he found Aymeric, donned in his casual home attire, peering into the stew. The ladle was in his hands, and Vresti watched him for a brief moment as Aymeric nudged the contents around in the large pot. Vresti cleared his throat behind a fist, and held back a chuckle as Aymeric dropped the ladle back into the pot with a loud clang. He spun to face him with a hand raised and poised to attack, and Vresti watched as the Elezens face softened upon the sight of him. His shoulders relaxed, and he let his hand fall back to his side. 

“Vresti, please don’t scare me like that. All Saints Wake was over a month ago.” Aymeric said with a sigh, and Vresti let out a light laugh at him.

“I know, but I never got the chance to do it then.” Vresti replied, shrugging his shoulders at Aymeric. They had not been living together for very long, and Vresti knew Aymeric wasn’t use to someone being in his household, other than the occasional guest. Vresti also knew that he shouldn’t try to frighten Aymeric, and usually tried his best to make his presence known to him, but he was light on his feet and quiet overall. 

Vresti closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Aymeric. He let his face press against Aymeric’s shirt, and Vresti soaked in his warmth as he embraced him. He felt as Aymeric’s arms wrapped around him, holding him where he stood. It was still a bit of a dream to Vresti that Aymeric was his partner, but he was slowly growing use to the companionship. 

Aymeric loosened his hold, and Vresti slipped out of his embrace. He scooted around Aymeric to look down at the stew, and after nudging the ladle with a finger, he decided to let it stay in the pot. He would need it when he got to the Blume. Aymeric looked over Vresti’s shoulder, and cocked his head to the side.

“Did you decide to make us dinner this evening?” Aymeric asked, and Vresti shook his head.

“Yes and no. I made us a batch that is resting in the icebox for later. This pot is going to the Blume.” Vresti told Aymeric, who hummed in acknowledgment. “I want to be able to feed as many as I can there tonight, because I know how cold it can be there during this time of year. However, I cannot fathom how cold it has gotten there since the Calamity.” Vresti prodded the ladle deeper into the pot at an angle, and reached for the lid. He placed it over the stew and glanced up at Aymeric, whose brow was furrowed in concern. Vresti grinned up at him. “If you’re worried, you can come with me. I just suggest putting on more than what you’re wearing if you want to stay warm.”

Aymeric said nay a word as he made his way up to their room to grab heavier clothing while Vresti adjusted the lid to make sure it would stay on as he carried it to the Blume. By the time he made it to the door, Aymeric had returned with a thick coat on and a woolen scarf wrapped around his neck. Vresti adjusted the pot in his hands several times before he was sure it would stay level in his arms, and nodded his head towards the door. Aymeric stepped out into the cold first and held the door open for Vresti, who clutched the pot close to his chest.

It was much colder outside than Vresti had predicted. The frigid winds bit at his nose and ears, almost instantly dying them red from the cold. With a huff, he made his way down the steps and out towards the lower part of Ishgard with Aymeric at his side. 

Passing by nobles and commoners alike, Vresti could feel as the nobles bore holes into him as he ambled closer to the Blume with a huge pot in his hands. Aymeric had taken it from his grasp several times as they made their way through town, and Vresti had to demand him to give it back several times after Aymeric pulled it from him. His arms did appreciate the rest, and his muscles would prickle with pain everytime he took the pot back, but he didn’t want to inconvenience Aymeric.

They passed through the market and by the Vault, then trotted down the steps into Saint Valeroyant Forum. Knights on patrol became more common the further into the Foundation. Vresti led them towards The Forgotten Knight, and Aymeric pushed open the door to let him through. Gibrillont gave them both a nod as they passed by him, and Vresti smiled at the tavern keeper. They descended lower into the tavern, and once they entered into the Blume, Aymeric took a glance around and grimaced. 

“I knew that being here wasn’t the greatest, but I never knew it was this appalling.” Aymeric muttered. Vresti looked up at him, then took a glance around as well. Aymeric wasn’t wrong. The dragons usually tore this area apart first if they ever breached into Ishgard, and it had left its mark. Stone was ripped and torn from the sides of buildings, and the wooden bridge over their heads was missing whole planks due to the dragons assault. Although the snow covered some of the broken pieces of cobblestone and wood, Vresti knew it would look worse once those piles melted away. If they ever did, that is.

“It has always been like this, Aymeric. The freezing cold just makes it worse.” Vresti replied, and made his way deeper within. Aymeric followed closely behind him, barely a step away. Vresti came to a halt when they were underneath The Forgotten Knight, content with the spot. They wouldn’t get snow on themselves here, and the wind wouldn’t cut directly through both of them. 

Vresti placed the now cold pot of stew onto the cobble at his feet before sitting down upon the frozen ground with his legs crossed. Although it was freezing, it was the only dry spot that wouldn’t soak his trousers as well as freeze him. 

Aymeric just stared at him as Vresti did so, and Vresti looked up at him from where he sat, an easy smile on his face. “Can you see if Gibrillont will let us use some of his spare bowls and utensils?” Vresti asked, running a gloved hand through his snow white hair with a sheepish grin on. “I had completely forgotten to do so as we passed by.” 

Aymeric rose a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I would prefer to not leave you here by yourself.” He stated, and Vresti’s shoulders slumped. 

“Aymeric, I’ve lived here before. Some of the residents may recognize me.” Vresti told him as he pulled off a glove. A ball of flame appeared within his palm, and he smiled up at Aymeric. “I can protect myself if need be, if it comes to that. So don’t worry about me.” Aymeric held his gaze, and they stared each other down in a silent battle. It lasted less than a minute, and Aymeric was the one who glanced away first and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Alright. I will go back and see if Gibrillont will lend us the bowls and spoons.” Aymeric said in defeat, and he knelt down to be eye level with Vresti. “I know you will be safe. However,” Aymeric began as he reached a hand up to cup Vresti’s cheek. “Don’t get in trouble. I can’t help you if the Knights of the Holy See decide to detain you for reckless use of aether.”

Vresti rolled his eyes at Aymeric, his lips pursed. “Don’t worry. That won’t happen.” Vresti reaffirmed. “Please hurry and get the bowls. I cannot serve anyone without them.” Vresti felt as Aymeric planted a gentle kiss upon his forehead and pulled away, his gloved hand sliding off of his face.

“I’ll be back in a moment then.” With that said, Aymeric made his way back into The Forgotten Knight; traversing up the wooden stairs and crossing the bridge that led towards it. Vresti let out a huff. He was concerned that Aymeric would make both of them go back into the tavern to get bowls. He had already trekked this heavy pot across Ishgard. He didn’t want to move too much more now that he was on the ground and somewhat comfortable, minus the chill. 

Removing his gloves and placing them under his thigh, Vresti placed his bare hands close towards the cold metal. A pair of flames came forth and dancing around his fingertips, licking the edges of the metal. He hoped the stew was still warm enough, and he worked on heating up the pot itself. 

Light footsteps crunched through the snow, and Vresti looked up from where he sat. An Elezen boy, possibly no older than fifteen, in tattered clothing approached him. His brown hair was flecked with fresh snow, and his bright blue eyes went wide as he watched Vresti with awe. Once he caught Vresti’s gaze, he took a step back, fear replacing the awe that was there moments prior. Not many used elemental magic this far north, so it did not surprise Vresti that someone would be frightened by it. 

Vresti let out a light chuckle, and gave the boy a warm smile. Releasing the flame in his right hand, Vresti used it to beckon towards the teen. The teen took several cautious steps towards Vresti, who returned his hand to the pot to warm the stew. He could feel the heat radiating off of the metal, and removed his hands from the pot. He let them rest upon his thighs and looked up at the teen.

“Would you like some stew?” Vresti asked him, and the teen cocked his head to the side.

“Pardon?” Vresti heard him mumble, taking another step closer. Vresti took a hand off of his thigh to pull the lid off of the stew, and the teen leaned forward to gaze into it. 

“Would you like some stew?” Vresti repeated in the same calm tone, gesturing with a finger down at the stew. The teen brows stitched together.

“But...you don’t have any bowls.” He stated, his eyes glancing at the ground around them. Vresti caught a glimpse of jet black hair from behind the boy, and saw as Aymeric made his way back towards them, holding a dozen bowls in one hand with several sets of spoons in the other. 

“Ah. Well, we will have that issue resolved in just a moment.” Vresti chirped happily as Aymeric approached, giving the teen a small smile. Slowly, and carefully, Aymeric lowered himself to allow the teen to take a bowl from the top of the stack. He grasped it as if it was a new born babe, and kept a close eye on Aymeric as he stood back at his full height to walk to Vresti’s side. Vresti twisted slightly so he could reach up towards Aymeric, who gave him the rest of the bowls. Gingerly lowering his arms, Vresti heard as the bottom one clacked onto the cobblestone ground, and let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to break the bowls, and they were heavier than he thought while stacked on top of one another. 

Aymeric lowered himself down so he could sit close to Vresti, their thighs brushing against one another. He sat with his legs crossed as well, and held out the spoons to Vresti, who took them and put them into the top bowl of his stack. The teen glanced back and forth between the pair of them, and Vresti saw as he connected the dots as to who they were. 

“Sir Aymeric!” The teen bellowed, before bowing at them. “Thank you for protecting us here in the Blume during this war. You have saved my life more than once while I have lived here, and I am grateful for your work.” The teen said, all the words rushing out of his mouth in a quick succession that left him breathless. Aymeric waved a hand at him, and gave him a soft smile. 

“It is no trouble. I wish to protect my country and my countrymen, no matter what their standing is.” Aymeric told him, and the teen beamed at him. All sense of fear drained from him, and the teen approached Vresti and the stew. He held his bowl out with both hands towards Vresti.

“Yes. I would love some stew please.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Dusk had fallen not too long after they set up their spot, and the Blume was full of people. Vresti had bellowed out that he was giving free food, and they all came in a flock – the largest he had ever seen this deep into Ishgard. Although Aymeric was worried over Vresti and how many people were surrounding them, he could tell that Vresti was enjoying himself. He was helping the people – the people he had grown up near, and the children who were born into this state. Vresti judged no one that came to him asking for food, and handed bowl after bowl without stopping. Vresti had ordered him more than once to go back into the tavern to get more bowls. Gibrillont didn’t seem to mind, and even offered to give them his spare bread to accompany the stew. 

Although Vresti kept trying to shove what gil he had into Gibrillont’s hands, the Elezen declined his payment, stating he was doing it for the greater good; just as Vresti was for the people. Aymeric knew that one day, Vresti would find a way to repay that debt, even if Gibrillont forgot about it. 

As Aymeric sat beside Vresti and watched him hand out even more bowls of stew, which was slowly getting towards the bottom and seemed never ending, Aymeric paid close attention to his partner. At some point, Vresti had pulled back his hair into a tiny ponytail, if one could even call it that. The full moon that lit both of them in this tiny corner of Ishgard shone across Vresti’s eyes, casting them an even brighter cyan than usual. His coat had a few splatters of stew upon them, caking into the fake fur that lined the fabric. The silver pin with House Borel’s sigil rested upon Vresti’s breast, unaffected by the stew, and seeing it brought Aymeric great happiness. 

Some days, he was truly amazed at how lucky he was of befriended Vresti. Even more so when he remembers that no, they were much more than that now. Vresti had accepted his affections several months ago, and they have been closer than ever since. He had been hiding it for quite some time before just admitting it, especially once he noticed how nervous Vresti would get around him, even though they had known each other for years by that point.

“Final bowl! I have no more after this! No more seconds!” Vresti shouted beside him with one hand cupped close to his mouth so his voice would echo farther, and his bellowing snapped Aymeric from his thoughts. He looked over at Vresti, who had his typical easy smile on as he placed the lid back onto the stew. He pushed himself up so he could stand, and stretched his arms high above his head. Aymeric barely heard his elbow crack through the thick coat, and watched as Vresti slouched forward, letting out a content sigh. 

Several people returned to their tiny corner, holding empty bowls. Vresti frowned at them. “I have no more, sorry.” He told them, and a teenager, the same one they met earlier, shook his head at Vresti.

“We came to return them to you.” He spoke, holding out the bowl. Vresti took it gently from his hands, and several others handed their bowls to him, stacking them within the first one. Aymeric stood up from his spot, taking several more from the people that gathered around them. The teenage boy stood at the front of the group, and bowed towards Vresti. “Thank you for providing us with this meal.” He said, and there was a chorus of people repeating the same thing behind him. Aymeric saw as Vresti’s cheeks tinted pink, and it was not from the cold. 

“You’re very welcome!” Vresti acknowledged loudly, stumbling slightly on his words. Aymeric gazed out at the group of people before them, who all had wide smiles on their faces. Although he may try his best to help and care for both sides of Ishgard, Aymeric made a mental note to seek aid for those that live in the Blume. The next time Vresti wanted to return to help them again, he would come in tow and actually provide some of the help instead of being supportive at his side.

The group of people said their goodbyes, and Vresti gave them a beaming smile as they all filed away back into the Blume for the evening. Once they had all left, Aymeric saw as Vresti’s shoulder slumped forward, and the bright smile that had just plastered his face turned into a small frown. “Let’s head back. I’m exhausted.” Vresti mumbled, glancing down at the pot at their feet. “Too bad I can’t use a carbuncle to bring that back...” Vresti moaned, tapping the metal with the tip of his boot. 

Adjusting so that he could carry the bowls with one hand, Aymeric bent down to grasp the pot around its middle, and held it close to his chest as he stood back up. He wouldn’t be surprised if his coat had splatters of stew on them, just like Vresti’s. “I got it. Let’s return these to Gibrillont and go home.”

They wandered back up the wooden steps and through the Forgotten Knight, returning the empty bowls to Gibrillont. The tavern keep laughed at the sight of them. “You two have been hard at work, huh? Here, clean your coats with this. It’ll get most of the stew out.” Gibrillont insisted, reaching out to take the bowls from Vresti first, then from Aymeric before handing both of them a clean cloth. Vresti dabbed at his coat, and then took it upon himself to clean off Aymeric’s as well. Whatever was in the cloth took off the stew with leaving barely a mark, and they were both satisfied. Vresti handed the cloth back to Gibrillont, who placed it under the bar. 

“Have a good Starlight Celebration.” He told them as they made their way up the steps towards the upper floor of The Forgotten Knight, and Vresti repeated it back to Gibrillont with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. They made their way back up towards the stone steps into the Pillars in relative silence. Aymeric was enjoying the tranquility compared to how loud it was in the Blume, and even more so after a day of work. It was a clear night out with barely a cloud to be seen; the moon lighting their path while the stars twinkled in the sky. 

Vresti came to a stop in the Last Vigil, close to the Fortemps manor. Aymeric looked over his shoulder at Vresti, whose eyes were glued on the sky. “Thank you for joining me.” Vresti proclaimed, never taking his eyes off the sky. “I didn’t expect you to come home so early, but I do appreciate that you joined me in helping them.” 

Aymeric took several steps forward to stand beside Vresti, and looked up towards the sky with him. After growing up here, he knew that the chillest of nights always had the best view of the night sky in Ishgard. He reached out to intertwine his fingers with Vresti’s. “It was luck that we were able to do this together. I did enjoy myself. Did you?” Aymeric inquired. He waited several moments for an answer, and when he received no response, he cast a glance at Vresti, who had a sad frown upon his face.

“Of course. I try to help those who live in the Blume whenever I can. It may seem taxing at first, but they deserve to survive, just as much as we do.” Vresti said softly, and let out a long sigh. “I barely survived some winters there. I know how hard it can be to be scraping by. No one deserves that.”

Aymeric hummed so that Vresti knew he heard him but stood speechless. He didn’t understand their struggle, but he could sympathize with them. He didn’t know too much about Vresti’s past – only that he grew up in the Blume before Count Edmont took him under his wing and trained him to be a Knight. 

They stood side by side for several moments, before Vresti pulled on his hand. “Come on. Let’s return home. I’m freezing.” Vresti said, trying to tug him forward. Aymeric stayed rooted where he was, and when he looked at Vresti, he had to hold back a laugh after seeing the pout that was on his face. He let Vresti tug him down the path towards their home, and in one stride, he caught up to Vresti. 

They had walked home, hand in hand, admiring some of the more elaborate decorations that people had put up around their homes. However, they had to hastily make it back home; Vresti threatening to race him back with how cold it was getting as the night carried on, and had let go of his hand to run back home, only to fall into an overly large snow pile when he looked over his shoulder to see how far ahead he was of Aymeric. After brushing the tears from his eyes from laughing, Aymeric helped pulled Vresti out of the pile before he decided that using his magic was a better idea.

“Gods, now I’m even more cold!” Vresti complained as his teeth clattered together while Aymeric brushed the snow off of his coat with his gloved hands, still chuckling. 

“It blends in nicely with your hair.” Aymeric jested, and Vresti shot him a glare as he ran his hand through his hair while they finished their final trek home. Aymeric held open the door for Vresti, who immediately kicked off his shoes upon entering, and shrugging off his soaking coat to hang upon the coat rack beside the door. 

“The next snow pile I see that high is going to become a puddle.” Vresti grumbled to himself, stripping off his shirt and socks. Aymeric brushed by him and shooed away one of the stewards that was awaiting their return, then made his way to the closest bathroom that was on this floor of the house to garb a towel. Once he returned to where Vresti had been standing, he found that he was gone. Sliding off his boots and coat, Aymeric made his way up the steps, still holding onto the towel. Entering their room, he found Vresti clothed in his lounge wear; a thin cotton shirt and a pair of loose fitting pants. He was warming himself by the hearth, which crackled and popped as the wood burned within. 

Placing the towel upon one of the armchairs near the door, Aymeric ambled over to stand behind Vresti, and lowered himself to rest upon the tile. He sat with his legs splayed apart, and removing his gloves from his hands, Aymeric reached out to place them gently upon Vresti’s shoulders. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on Vresti’s shoulder blades, and heard a tiny groan come from Vresti. Aymeric dug his fingers a bit deeper into Vresti’s skin, feeling how tight his muscles were in his shoulders.

As he stopped rubbing circles into his shoulders and back, Vresti leaned against his chest. Vresti was a comforting weight against him, and Aymeric let him nuzzle his cheek against his own as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

A few, quick nuzzles from Vresti turned into a soft kisses against his cheek, and before Aymeric could even react, Vresti had pulled himself out of his embrace and faced him, his back facing the fire. The hearth behind him lit his hair up in a dull red glow, and his eyes held a hint of mischief within them. Vresti grasped at Aymeric’s shirt and pulled him close – gentle kisses turning passionate. It was easy to lean into the warmth that radiated off of Vresti, and Aymeric let himself be pulled into desire as Vresti wrapped his legs around his waist.


	2. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Vresti almost dies cause I like to make everyone suffer

Bloody snow.

That was the first thing he saw when Vresti cracked open his eyes. The steam from his breath intermingled with the hot blood under him as it seeped through his thick chain mail and into the frozen land below. Thick flakes fell onto his exposed cheek, but he couldn’t feel them.

Several people were shouting at the top of their lungs behind him. He attempted to roll onto his back, but to no avail. His body was numb – he couldn’t even move one of his fingers that were dug into the snow by his face. How long had he been laying here for? 

Did it truly matter? The darkness he had been enveloped in was comforting, especially compared to the frigid weather here in the Highlands. But a voice – a soft, feminine voice had awoken him from his slumber. He could vaguely remember what she had said to him, but it shook him to his core, and awoken him. However, the darkness before had lulled him to soundless sleep. It was a comfort compared to living through the death of his closest friend, and a comfort compared to what they – him, his partner, and his newfound friend – were going to face soon. Vresti let his eyes drift shut, attempting to accepted the tranquility once more.

A loud bang ricocheted in the area, and a pain filled but mighty roar of a dragon rang out from behind him. A war cry, bellowed from someone who wasn’t one of his own men. One final shriek from the dragon escaped its jaws, before an eerie silence fell over the land. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Footsteps crunched in the snow moments later as someone ran towards him.

“Gods, don’t let him die!”

A’vanoh. He was the one that has been shouting. The desperateness of his voice caused Vresti to open his eyes once more and search for the man within the small scope of land he could actually see. He spotted the Miqo’te several yalms away, treading hastily through the snow. Vresti watched as he ripped his gloves off of his hands, and hastily shrug off his coat. 

Vresti blinked several times before watching as A’vanoh fell to his knees in front of him. He felt as A’vanoh turned him gently, but swiftly, onto his back, separating him from the warmth of his blood beneath him. He pulled him onto his coat, which now laid across the cold, bloody snow. Vresti struggled to talk to A’vanoh; to tell him to stop because it must be pointless by this point. But Vresti refrained from doing so once he saw the look on the mans face. 

Tears poured freely from his eyes, staining his frozen cheeks as he worked swiftly to stop the bleeding. His ears were pinned back against his hair, which blended in with the snow that fell around them. Although visibly shaken, his vermilion eyes held an overpowering sense of determination. Vresti had seen that once before from him – when they stared down Thordan together. 

“If you die Vresti, the Count will have my head on a platter. So don’t.” A’vanoh mumbled to himself as he worked with his aether, the faint green light encompassing his hands as A’vanoh trailed them up and down Vresti’s torso. Brushing faintly over the wounds that were visible, Vresti felt as A’vanoh pushed the aether to stitch the flesh back together in a desperate attempt to keep him from dying due to blood loss. His senses sharpened as his body was healed, and the fog in his mind risen while the feeling in his limbs began to return. The cooling sensation of the magic that broke through the frigid cold reminded him of a summer long gone – a summer before the Calamity struck.

An ear piercing shriek rung out from afar and Vresti heard as A’vanoh swore under his breath. The soldiers that had survived the original onslaught of the Horde moved closer towards them.. Another attack by a dragon would be a death sentence at the moment, especially with one of their mages attempting to heal the other.

“I have to move him, I have to move him...” A’vanoh muttered to himself, lifting up his head from his work as he glanced around the immediate area. Vresti saw as A’vanoh’s ears swiveled upright to listen for any other sounds. Groaning, and with very little strength, Vresti rose an arm up, to which A’vanoh immediately swatted back down onto his blood soaked coat. 

“Gods,” Vresti choked out. “Can you listen for once, you stubborn cat?” 

A’vanoh turned his head to look back down at him, his tail swishing wildly against the fresh snow as he glared down at Vresti. “You shouldn’t be talking. Save your energy.”

The healing magic snapped away from his wounds as A’vanoh pulled his hands away from Vresti’s skin. The frigidness of the Highlands whipped against them, and the angry remark Vresti had on the tip of his tongue vanished when he shivered as the cold brushed against his skin again. The dragon overhead let out another shriek. It was growing closer, and the soldiers began to shuffle closer, their spears raised and poised to attack.

A’vanoh dug his fingers under his coat, pushing through the snow underneath. Pulling Vresti close to him with the edge of his fingertips, and running on pure adrenaline, he hefted him up and close to his chest. Vresti let out a wheeze as the breath was pushed out of his lungs from the sudden movement, and he twisted his fingers tightly into A'vanoh’s shirt.

“We have to leave. We can’t take on another dragon right now!” A’vanoh shouted, taking several steps back as several more roars filled the sky. The soldiers took one quick look at Vresti, who gave them a sharp nod. One of them took off running, heading back towards camp to warn the others. Ungraceful, and maybe viewed as cowardly by some, but they couldn’t risk taking on anymore dragons. Vresti would rather they all run and survive the day, rather than try to fight for pride and die. 

A soldier stayed close to the back – behind A’vanoh. They kept their eyes trained on the sky, scanning for any dragons that may try to descend. Several of those that survived and were in fighting condition stayed to the front; spears gripped tightly in their hands as they rushed through the snow.

The dim lanterns lit at the Falcon’s Nest were a blessing to see as a blizzard that had sprung up in the midst of them returning. A’vanoh had adjusted his hold upon Vresti every so often, much to the mans discomfort. Although he wanted to rest, A’vanoh would jerk him awake, stating he couldn’t rest until they were somewhere safe. The final trek through the snow felt like an eternity, and once Vresti heard the sound of footsteps upon cobblestone, he knew they were safe enough.

He could rest. At least, for a brief moment.

____________________________________________________________________

A bright ray of sunlight over his closed eyes slowly woke him.

Letting out a sleepy groan, Vresti tried to pull his arm over his head to block out the morning rays, but found that he was tucked tightly into a plush bed. When he attempted to sit up, a hand came to rest gently upon his shoulder, pushing him back down. 

“Rest. I’ll close the curtains.”

Vresti cracked open his eyes, and listened as a set of padded steps crossed the room he was in. The sunlight was blocked out by a thick curtain, and the person returned back to the side of his bed. 

A’vanoh looked down at him. The Miqo’te looked a little frazzled. His fringe was pinned out of his eyes, which had deep bags underneath. Vresti could see the bandages wrapped around his right fore arm, and there was a thin cut across his cheek. He was leaning onto one leg, and his arms were crossed over his chest. However, the soft smile on his face didn’t hold the same exhaustion as the rest of his body. 

“Welcome back. It’s nice to see that you’re awake.” A’vanoh said quietly. “Do you still want to sit up? I know I said for you to rest, but it will be easier to speak if we can look at one another instead of me standing over you.”

Vresti nodded. A’vanoh took a step forward, unfolded his arms, and helped him up into a sitting position with his hands in his lap. As Vresti finished settling against the copious amount of pillows that A’vanoh somehow found, he watched as the Miqo’te grabbed the nearest wooden chair, and pulled up to sit at his side. Glancing down at his hands, then back up at A’vanoh, Vresti let out a sigh.

“I should be thanking you, shouldn’t I?” He murmured. Death had almost taken him from this planet, and if it wasn’t for A’vanoh, he would be decaying out in that frozen wasteland.

A’vanoh waved a hand at him, his tail swishing back and forth slowly behind him. “No, you don’t have to. I was doing my job.” He said, resting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward, a smirk on his face. “However, if you could apologize for calling be a stubborn cat, I would appreciate it.”

Vresti felt a flare of embarrassment rush through him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of. I don’t even remember doing that, and-” He was cut off as A’vanoh laughed softly at him with a fist covering his mouth. 

“I jest. You don’t have to apologize for that.” A’vanoh chuckled. Vresti pouted at him, the feeling of embarrassment quickly fading. A’vanoh ceased his laughter, his expression turning somber. “You may of lived, but several of your men perished. They were dead before I even had a chance to attend to them, and by the time I dropped you off and rushed back to the scene, they were buried underneath the snowfall.” He explained, casting his eyes downward while his ears lowered. “I am sorry.”

Vresti sucked in a breath, and slowly let it exhale. Death was common to Ishgardians. Himself included. “You did what you could. No one could fault you for that.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the morning, listening to the birds chirp outside of his windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards;  
> Vresti: Do you want to build a snowman?  
> A'vanoh: NO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?  
> Jokes on me cause I wrote this a month ago and just decided to post it

The biting wind that blew through Ishgard was particularly cold this early in the evening, and Vresti was beginning to regret not leaving the manor with his trusty scarf around his neck. He had been in a hurry to leave his room; brushing by Count Edmont and Haurchefant in the living room with barely a word and maneuvering just in time to miss running into the steward that was bringing them tea. He had given them a wave as he left the room and bellowed an apology towards the steward as he shut the oak doors behind him, and hurried out into the twilight.

Breaking into a brisk jog, Vresti made his way towards the market; passing by the overseeing statues of Ishgard’s founders, and jogging by the front of Saint Reymanaud Cathedral. Several of the nobles he crossed paths with eyed him with curiosity as he rushed down the staircase that rested at the foot of the market.

The market was bustling with people – nobles, soldiers, messengers, stewards, and even an employee from the Skysteel Manufactory were milling about at the stalls that lined the market. Merchants shouted out towards the people about their wares; promising quality that will hold for the cold years to come. Several people placed bids at the local jewelers shop – trying to obtain a brand new necklace that was lined with the newest gem on the market that was becoming a fashion trend. 

Vresti searched through the crowd, standing on the tip of his toes to get a better look. For such a cold evening, there were a lot of people in the market. Many of them would return to their homes shortly as snow was in the forecast for this evening, much to the dismay of many of the nobles, who liked to spend their evenings shopping. Vresti had seen how much gil they toss at the merchants, and felt that most of that gil could go towards the poor families below in the Blume. However, he had learned his lesson once when he was younger to not mention that to any of them. The argument that had ensued between him and his peers when he attended his classes had soured a lot of his friendships while he was studying.

Vresti shook his head, driving away his idle thoughts. He had to focus. He knew he was running a little late, but didn’t want to keep his friend waiting. 

Straining his eyes as twilight turned into dusk, Vresti finally spotted who he was looking for. Aymeric was hard to miss, but when he was dressed in a more casual outfit, he blended in with the populace. Vresti smiled to himself as he scurried over, ignoring the calls of merchants as they tried to catch his attention after failing to grab the nobles, who were now beginning to depart. A knight stood before Aymeric, speaking in a hushed but hasty tone. A visor was pulled over their eyes, and the only give away as to what house they belonged to was the crest upon their tabard – House Fortemps. The knight turned as Vresti ambled over. They gave Vresti a salute, who returned the gesture, and the knight turned to salute Aymeric before moving further down the market. Vresti watched as he walked away, tapping a finger against his chin.

“You have your pondering look on your face. What is it?” Aymeric queried. Vresti looked up at him as Aymeric’s brow knitted together with his lips pursed.

“I’m a bit surprised to see a knight on patrol so early.” Vresti replied, moving the finger on his chin to rub his hand against the back of his neck. Usually, they didn’t start patrols until later in the evening, but Vresti wasn’t going to question it. Especially not tonight. “But, no matter. Shall we head towards our rendezvous?” With a smile replacing the frown that had etched his face moments prior, Aymeric gave Vresti a nod.

Aymeric stuck close to his side as Vresti led them deeper into the markets and down an alley, heading towards a tiny tea shop that was hidden well within Ishgard. It wasn’t very popular – making it the best place for them to have a quiet evening. Although Vresti had proposed the idea and selected the place with confidence, he was….a bit anxious, to say the least. His mind continuously ran through all the situations that could arise. If he was lucky, Aymeric would enjoy his time away from his duties for an evening. If he was unlucky, the Horde would suddenly raze the town to the ground, and he would never get to admit his feelings.

Embarrassment welled up inside Vresti, and he was thankful that Aymeric was walking behind him at the moment. He had buried his feelings towards Aymeric several months ago, after coming to the conclusion that he shouldn’t feel that way towards one of his closest friends. He and Aymeric had known each other since they were young; after Vresti had been brought into the Fortemps Manor as a young teenager. He had supported Vresti since they were young, and still encouraged him to this day when it came to his passion for magic and research about aether. 

Vresti looked to him for guidance when it came to handling the nobles and all their little rules and mannerisms, and Aymeric looked to him when it came to learning about the world beyond the gates of Ishgard. Although Vresti would head towards Camp Dragonhead every so often, it was farther than Aymeric had ever been since Ishgard closed its gate. 

Although Vresti’s peers had teased him for being so close to the Lord Commander, he could care less. It was where he wanted to be, and he was happy there. 

At being friends.

Vresti had led both of them to the tea shop. It was vacant within, save for the Elezen woman that cared for the place. She had greeted both of them with warmth in his voice, and led them up a winding set of stairs that would give them privacy, as well as a lovely view over The Pillars. Lights were strung from the ceiling, alight with a magical flame that cast the room in a dim, but homey glow. The air was filled with the scents of hundreds of different teas and spices. A hearth blazed behind them, which melted the cold out of Vresti’s bones. 

The evening had gone smoothly. Tea and small pastries were served shortly after they were seated, and the pair of them were left alone in peace. Compared to their daily lives, the silence at first was a bit deafening and awkward, but once Vresti began to talk about his day, the mood lifted. Aymeric spoke of how the troops were doing out beyond their gates, and Vresti talked about how his research regarding aether was coming along. Vresti had tried to make a joke or two towards Aymeric, and hearing the mans chuckle brought him happiness. He had almost choked on a pastry when Aymeric asked about how he had heard that Vresti had gotten locked in Saint Endalim’s after hours, to which Vresti mentioned that he had gotten caught up in his research. Although it was a little lie – he had been speaking to one of his peers there, asking for advice regarding his feelings. Judging by the face Aymeric made after Vresti said that, he believed that Aymeric could see through his lie, even though the situation was something that could happen to him. 

Frankly, getting locked in there wouldn’t be the first time it had happened.

They had left the tea shop well into the evening. Although Vresti felt as if it wasn’t needed, Aymeric wanted to walk with him back to the Fortemps manor. Vresti had let Aymeric led the way, taking them both back through the market, which were now barren, save for a few knights that stood at their posts. A full moon hung overhead, lighting their path back to the manor.

As their footsteps echoed through the streets of Ishgard, Vresti grew calmer. Whether it be from the tea or from his nerves finally taking a rest, he was content with walking through Ishgard with Aymeric in the evening. When he placed his foot down upon the first step that would lead them towards The Stone Vigil with his eyes on the stone stairs, Vresti came to a halt as he heard a heavy sigh leave Aymeric’s lips. The Elezen man was several paces in front of him upon the stairs, with his hands crossed in front of his chest and his eyes gazing up towards the sky. Vresti watched him carefully, and remained where he stood upon the stairs. 

Aymeric was the first to break the silence that rested between them. “Vresti, do you remember where we first met?” He asked, and Vresti rubbed a hand against his chin in thought.

“I believe we met here.” Vresti replied, looking over his shoulder to gaze at the overlooming catherdal behind them before looking forward at the statues that rose high into the sky. “Between The Vault and The Architects. It was a cold night, and I was being scolded for attempting to buy something from the markets while dressed in rags.” Vresti recalled, thinking back to their first meeting that felt like an eternity ago. Yes, they had met in a cold night similar to this one, and Vresti was being scolded by one of the nobles of another house – until Count Edmont stepped in and ceased the bickering. He remembered being frozen to his core, and all he wanted was something warm to keep him from freezing to death in the Blume. 

Vresti watched as Aymeric nodded his head while he let out a hum of acknowledgment. “You were never one to forget a detail or a scene. You are able to notice even the tiniest change in someones tone that would indicate that were lying to you.” Aymeric turned to face him, a sad smile on his face, and Vresti felt his stomach drop. “So, I ask of you, why do you lie to me when you say that you are just happy being friends, Vresti?”

Vresti stared down at Aymeric in shock, his mouth agape. Had he been that obvious over the past few months? Sure, he wanted to spend more time together, but anyone could scratch that up to Vresti wanting to be friendly. He felt as his nerves shot back to life, filling his veins with fear as he fidgeted with his fingers. Closing his mouth, Vresti nervously rubbed his hands together. 

“What do you mean?” Vresti asked, his voice quavering. Aymeric’s sad smile turned into a frown. 

“You’re smarter than this.” Aymeric replied, his tone terse. “Please, give me the truth. I’d rest easier tonight knowing how you honestly feel, rather than to watch you dance around it.”

A stillness fell over both of them once more. Aymeric’s eyes bore into his, and Vresti felt the urge to sulk away, letting his gaze fall towards the stone beneath his feet. However, he knew that if he were to run now, he would never be able to forgive himself for not telling Aymeric and run the risk of ruining his friendship with him. Inhaling a deep breath through his nose and letting it exhale slowly through his mouth, Vresti looked back up at Aymeric, who had his hands behind his back as he waited upon the stairs quietly for Vresti to sort through his thoughts. 

“Aymeric,” Vresti began, clearing his throat. His words were caught in his throat, and he let his eyes fall back down towards the cobblestone. Vresti heard as Aymeric ascended the stairs, and as he swallowed down his fear. “I...care about you more than just friends and I wish we were something more than that, but I don’t want to force it upon you,”

Warm soft lips touched his, quieting Vresti and his thoughts immediately. He stood upon the steps in shock, and as Aymeric pulled away, Vresti found himself looking up into Aymeric’s icy blue eyes. A gentle smile rested upon his face, and Aymeric reached up to place a hand upon Vresti’s cheek, caressing it. 

“You’re not going to.” Aymeric muttered. Vresti reached out to Aymeric, embracing him around his chest. Happiness flooded through him, and he heard as Aymeric let out a low chuckle, resting a hand in his hair. 

His arms offered warmth and safety, and Vresti couldn’t be happier.


End file.
